British twats
by corrupted lungs
Summary: <html><head></head>A Sasuke-kun le gusta One Direction. —Sasuke/Sakura.</html>


Disclaimer applied**. Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong>British twats.<strong>

_— by itskidrauhl_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I**

A Sasuke-kun le gusta One Direction.

Lo sé.

Por más de que quiera desmentirlo, frunce lentamente el ceño cuando se lo refriego en la cara. Y él odia eso. Él va negarlo, porque siempre va a aferrarse a sus bandas que está acostumbrado a escuchar: The Beatles, Nirvana, Metallica, Led Zeppelin, Ramones, The Who y blah, blah, blah. Son impresionantes, a mí también me gustan. Hemos ido juntos a conciertos de bandas locales de rock en Japón, tengo su música en su celular y todo eso. Pero…

A Sasuke-kun le gusta One Direction.

Y esto empezó hace un año cuando Ino, chillando y emocionada, llegó a mi casa, me corrió de mi laptop para poner YouTube y mostrarme la nueva sensación del momento. Me gustaron, ellos eran guapos y no cantaban terriblemente.

Así que cuando Ino me pasó todas las canciones de su primer álbum y casualmente, mi novio tomó mi Ipad para relajarse un rato. Sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato y se quitó los auriculares de inmediato. Dejé de pasarme crema en las piernas al observarlo, no tardé en deducir el porqué de su acción.

—Sakura… ¿qué diablos es esa música? —preguntó con los labios apretados como si fuese alguna especie de maldición.

Alcé una ceja. —Es One Direction.

—No me digas que tú… —me miró frunciendo el ceño— ¿Por qué?

Yo suspiré. — ¿Porque qué?

— Tú no… —se mantuvo en silencio, como si tratar de escoger las palabras correctas— A ti no te gusta _esa_ clase de música. Tienes veinte años, por amor de Dios.

Agarré el bote de crema, puse un poco del cosmético en mí mano y seguí esparciendo. —Simplemente me gusta y ya —concluí encogiéndome de hombros. No lo veía como algo terrorífico.

Él no dijo nada pero desde ese día, no volvió a tocar mi amado Ipad rosa.

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

Meses comenzaron a pasar donde la fiebre hormonal entre mi grupo de amigas por los chicos, creció. O como Ino la llamaba, _One Direction Infection._

—Liam es tan hermoso —suspiraba Tenten. Era una castaña, bellísima. Nos hicimos amigas en la primaria pero Ino la conoció antes que nosotras.

—Oh, cállate. Mira a Louis, sus ojos… va a matarme —chillaba Temari. Hermana mayor de Gaara, uno de los chicos del grupo de Sasuke-kun.

—Nialler es muy apuesto —farfulló Hinata con sus mejillas arreboladas. Ella novia actual de Naruto, era una chica muy tímida pero dulce y encantadora.

—A un lado perras, Harry Styles existe para patear el trasero de los demás —dijo mi amiga rubia, alzando un poster del muchacho de ojos verdes como si fuera la Biblia. Reí ante eso. —Dinos, frentona. ¿Quién te gusta más? No elegiste a ninguno todavía.

A diferencia de mis amigas, no estaba tan obsesionada como ellas. Sí, me gustaban. Sí, escuchaba su música de vez en cuando, pero no perdería la mente por ellos.

—Oh, yo no creo-

—Ya sé quién va a gustarte —Ino me interrumpió con una mirada, comenzó a teclear en la Laptop y una vez completada su búsqueda, acercó la máquina hacia mí como si fuera una porción de pizza. —Zayn Malik.

Joder, ¿ese era Zayn? Era… whoa. Sus ojos miel, su sonrisa, sus tatuajes, su barba. Y es que solo había visto un videoclip, cuando escuchaba la música, solo disfrutaba de sus voces —Aguarda, ¿él es el que hace las notas altas?

Las cuatro me asintieron embobadas. Ya sé con quién soñaría esta noche.

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

—T_ell me that I'm screwed up mess, that I never listen, listen!_ —Saltaba en el sillón del living mientras usaba el cepillo de peinar como micrófono. One Direction estaba a todo volumen y en ningún momento me di cuenta de que Sasuke había llegado. Cuando la música paró de repente, observé que él estaba allí, al lado del reproductor, con cara de pocos amigos. — ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡Faltaba poco para la nota alta de Zayn!

—Parece que tienes doce años y bájate ya del jodido sillón, Sakura. Vas a romperlo —dijo con tono ácido.

—Pues, no te preocupaba cuando teníamos sexo —bramé haciendo un mohín. Él me miró impasible.

—Como sea, te estás comportando como una niña —respondió subiendo las escaleras hacia la habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

— ¿No vas a comprármelo? —pregunté por enésima vez en susurro mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello. Él mantenía su mirada fija en el televisor y a la vez movía de forma estratégica sus dedos en el joystick.

—No —comentó de forma seca. Yo fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque todo el mundo me mira como si fuera gay cuando me acerco a preguntar —se justificó.

—Peroperopero mi cumpleaños está viniendo. Y quiero ese CD, Sasuke-kun. Es el nuevo.

— ¿No quieres otra cosa que sea el disco de esos cinco homosexuales? —insultó.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Cómo se atreve?

— ¡Pues esos cinco homosexuales me encantan! ¡Y tú eres un idiota! —vociferé, enfadada. Me encerré en el baño.

Él ni siquiera se inmutó.

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>

—Es por eso… que este es mi presente para ti, Sakura. Feliz cumpleaños —dijo con los pómulos color carmín.

Sorprendida, lo tomé entre mis manos. Estaba envuelto en un delicado papel de regalo rosa, cuando lo quité, mis ojos se iluminaron. —Es el…

—CD de One Direction —terminó la frase por mí, esbozando una sonrisa. —Sé que también estás colada por ellos.

Estoy asombrada. Kaito se había pasado con el regalo, él era uno de mis compañeros de universidad. Estábamos haciendo las residencias, juntos.

No podía esperar para contárselo a la cerda, se moriría de envidia. Y a Sasuke-kun… oh sí, él también.

* * *

><p><strong>VII<strong>

—_I used to think that I was better alone!_

Volvía a brincar en el sillón del living y en ese momento, la puerta principal se abrió. La misma cara del día anterior se dirigió hacia mí, lucía agotado.

—Sakura —gimió. Se encaminó hacia el reproductor pero al apagarlo, se sorprendió al darse cuenta lo que reposaba arriba de éste. — ¿Qué es esto?

—Me lo regaló un _compañero_ de facultad, el nuevo CD de One Direction, _el que no me quisiste comprar _—pronuncié lentamente y logré el efecto deseado. Primero me frunció el ceño, después gruñó. — ¿Cómo que un compañero? ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama?

—No voy a decirteeee —canturreé mientras seguía saltando— I_ want you to ROCK ME, ROCK ME, ROCK ME, YEAH!_

— ¿Podrías ya parar? Me duele la cabeza.

—Apagaste el reproductor, supongo que tendré que hacer karaoke —suspiré sin dejar de brincar. —_I want to hit the pedal heavy metal, show me you care! I want you to ROCK ME, ROCK ME, ROCK ME, YEAH!_

Y de un momento a otro, él comenzó a perseguirme alrededor de la casa. La desesperación me azotó y empecé a reírme sin parar. — ¡Detente, Sasuke-kun, basta, basta!

Quedó del otro lado de la mesada del bar, debería decidir para qué lado correr, pero él me atraparía de cualquier forma. — ¿Un compañero de trabajo, de verdad?

— ¡Kaito es una buena persona! ¡No como tú, qué mal novio eres! ¡Era solo un CD! —chillé.

Él se quedó boquiabierto, después apretó los labios. Estaba sulfurado, y era toda mi culpa.

— ¿Estamos teniendo una pelea por culpa de esos maricones?

— ¡Deja de decirles así! ¡Yo jamás digo nada de lo que te gusta! —respondí, y las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos, más rápido de lo que pensé. Era una gran actriz. — ¡Eres un idiota!

Me fui corriendo a la habitación, "llorando", y me encerré con llave. Pasaron unos minutos y podía escuchar sus pasos toscos acercarse a la pieza. — ¿Sakura? Sakura, abre la puerta.

Sonreí con malicia. Aumenté mis sollozos y trataba de no reír. —Vete, no quiero hablar contigo.

—Hablemos, abre la puerta.

—No, que te jodan. —Podía escuchar como bufaba del otro lado y me cubría la boca para no dejar salir ninguna carcajada. —Kaito fue una persona extremadamente genial conmigo, y tú solo te comportas así porque eres celoso.

— ¿Celoso, yo? —el sarcasmo se hizo notar.

—Sí, y también amas a One Direction. Solo que no quieres confesarlo. —Oía como se exasperaba a través de la puerta y la abrí de repente. —Admite —lo señalé con el dedo. —A ti también te gustan.

Sasuke-kun estaba cansado. Sus hombros cayeron, rendidos. —Sakura, ¿quieres que te diga la verdad?

Yo asentí, complacida.

—Que le dejen por el culo a esos maricones, me voy a dormir —finalizó entrando a la habitación.

Mi cara se deformó. Pero Sakura Haruno siempre ganaba, siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>VIII<strong>

—No.

—Son sus canciones más tristes, es un playlist especial para ti, escúchalos. Por favor —le pedí mientras le acercaba los auriculares. Era sábado y Sasuke-kun descansaba en el sillón, perfecta oportunidad para agarrarlo improvisadamente. Él observó los cascos con fastidio, y luego me observó a mí, con mi mejor cara de ángel. Los tomó de malagana y se los puso, agarró la almohada y la colocó en su cabeza. —Ahora, déjame dormir.

Sonreí complacida, me acerqué y le di un beso rápido. —Voy de compras con Ino, no volveré hasta la tarde. Te amo.

* * *

><p><strong>IX<strong>

Entré al departamento con cautela y esperando que Sasuke haya ido a la habitación, pero no. Él estaba sentado en la mesada de la cocina, con la computadora y… los auriculares en sus oídos. Me acerqué lentamente con una ceja alzada, cuando me vio, se los quitó de inmediato y cerró la notebook con fuerza.

Él carraspeó. —Así que ya volviste… espero que no me hayas fundido la tarjeta de crédito.

—Solo me compré un pantalón y un par de zapatos. Estaba aprovechando, mañana tengo guardia.

No quería pensar en lo que me esperaba mañana.

— ¿Otra vez? Son muchas horas en esta semana, Sakura —dijo, pero lo hacía con ese tono preocupante.

Sonreí. —Está bien, tengo a mi mejor amigo: El café. —Me tiré al sillón junto a las bolsas. Mi mente se iluminó y me levanté de repente. — ¡¿Los escuchaste?! —me abalancé hacia él. —Oh por favor, dime que te han encantado. —Él volteó hacia mí, tratando de librarse de mi abrazo. —Porfavorporfavorporfavor.

—Ya, Sakura. No son tan geniales —bisbisó lo último.

Empecé a reír como maníaca. — ¡Lo sabía! ¡Amas a One Direction!

Sasuke frunció el ceño. —Nunca dije eso.

—Sé que en el fondo lo haces.

—No tuerzas mis palabras.

— ¿Cuál es tu favorito? —pregunté apresurada— Con tu actitud, creo que Zayn sería tu preferido. No te preocupes, él es mi favorito también.

—Ni siquiera sé sus nombres.

—Harry, él tiene rulos y ojos verdes. Niall, es el único rubio. Louis, tiene ojos azules y bonita sonrisa, luego-

— ¿Estás hablando de hombres con tu novio? —enfatizó la palabra "novio" y le guiñé el ojo. —Deja de hacerlo, es molesto.

—Pero yo no tengo ningún problema de que hables acerca de ellos conmigo. Es más, si quieres recorrer otros caminos…

No pude decir más, él había desaparecido de mi vista y solo escuché el portazo de nuestra habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

— ¡¿Cómo haremos?! —gritaba por teléfono, Ino tampoco parecía calmarse. El corazón me latía a mil por hora. —No lo sé, no lo sé, joder, no sé.

One Direction tocaría en Japón dentro de dos meses y las entradas se habían agotado… en doce segundos. Comencé a caminar por la casa, arriba de la mesa y del sillón, incluso. La desesperación me invadía a mí y a mi amiga.

— ¡¿Y las reventas?! ¡Lo sé! Sé que lo venden caro, cerda. No se me ocurre otra cosa.

Sonido de llaves, la puerta se abrió. Sasuke-kun había llegado pero no me interesó en lo más mínimo. ¡¿Cómo obtendría mis entradas ahora?!

— ¿Temari consiguió las suyas? —pregunté— ¿Y acerca de Hinata y Tenten? —Ino lloraba desconsolada. Estaba tan animada acerca de conseguir las entradas pero se agotaron en menos de lo que esperábamos. —Oh cerda, por favor, no llores. Voy a llorar yo también.

—Sakura, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó mi novio, quien me miraba impaciente. Yo le hice señas con las manos de que no se preocupara.

—Lo sé, Ino. Vamos a ir, no te preocupes, encontraremos la manera. Sí, claro. Te adoro, nos vemos mañana.

—Sakura… —comenzó Sasuke-kun al ver mi expresión. Había cortado el teléfono y me tiré al sillón, un aura depresiva me rodeaba. — ¿Qué pasó?

— ¡Se acabaron las entradas de One Direction! —grité dramáticamente. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. — ¡¿POR QUÉ TODO EL MUNDO ESTÁ EN MI CONTRA?! Siempre fui una buena muchacha, nunca mentí… solo por necesidad. Traté de no copiarme en los exámenes, de no hacer maldades. ¡¿QUÉ OBTENGO DE REGRESO?! Mi periodo y guardia de catorce horas.

—Ya cálmate, estoy seguro que lograrás verlos —dijo sentándose al lado mío. — Además, puedes seguirlos a todos lados, ¿o no?

Lo miré descolocada. Sorbí por la nariz. — ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Cuando vengan, puedes ir al aeropuerto, seguirlos hasta el hotel y todas esas cosas. No significa que no los verás, quizás hasta tienes la oportunidad de conocerlos _en persona_. Además… —comenzó a susurrar— Voy a ayudarte.

La esperanza volvió a mí y me tiré encima de él. —Eres un novio increíble, ¿sabías, Sasuke-kun?

—Eres completamente molesta —declaró rodando los ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>XI<strong>

—Sasuke-kun…

—Hmm.

— ¿Por qué tienes música de One Direction en tu iPad? —Su expresión fue indescifrable, trató de mover sus labios pero solo salió un tartamudeo. Yo puse la sonrisa más grande, fue tan grande que pudo ser terrorífica. —Sasuke-kun… ¿cuándo vas a admitirlo?

—No tengo nada que admitir —dijo cortante, se dio la vuelta, dándome la espalda.

—Te gustan los chicos, y está bien.

— ¡Aguarda! —me encaró, con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?

—Me refiero a la banda… no chicos, chicos —me excusé sacando la lengua— Además, no tiene nada de malo. A Naruto también le gusta, Hinata me lo ha dicho.

La misma sonrisa que tenía yo hace rato, coronó en la cara de Sasuke-kun. Upss, quizás haya dicho algo de más. —Así que al dobe…

— ¡Pero no digas nada! —chillé— Le prometí a Hinata que no lo diría, fue un accidente.

—Él es un maricón, eso lo explica.

— ¡Deja de decir eso o no tendremos sexo por un mes!

Silencio.

Así me gustaba.

—Eso no quita que tengas canciones de los chicos en tu iPad.

—Solo son un par de canciones, ¿tanto problema por eso? Ahora, déjame dormir —refunfuñó, estirando la sábanas y dejándome destapada.

—No, hasta que admitas que te gustan —dije, jalando el acolchado— ¡Estoy muriéndome de frío!

—Eres jodidamente molesta. Mañana tengo que ir a oficina de mi padre, Sakura, ¿eso ya no es suficiente calvario? Duerme.

—Sí te gustan —susurré mientras cerraba los ojos.

Él no volvió a contestar.

* * *

><p><strong>XIII<strong>

—Pero si te estoy diciendo que hice lo posible —contesté mientras, torpemente, abría la puerta principal, con todas bolsas del supermercado en mis manos. Sosteniendo el celular con mi hombro, Ino me parloteaba sobre cómo íbamos a ir al concierto de One Direction. —No hay entradas por ningún lado.

—_Tiene que haberlas, frentona. Sino, estamos jodidas, ¿entiendes eso? JO-DI-DAS._

Me sorprendí cuando entré al living y vi a Sasuke-kun tirado en el sillón, haciendo zapping. No era el horario en el que él salía normalmente de la oficina de Fugaku-san.

—Ino, te llamaré más tarde. Vamos a conseguirlas, no te preocupes.

_—De acuerdo, Sakura. Bye, muak._

Sasuke tomó las bolsas de mis manos y me ayudó a llevarlas a la cocina. — ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

No era que me molestara, pero era raro. Una mirada que no reconocí apareció en su cara que me hizo alzar las cejas. —Solo salí temprano, además tenía ganas de verte —dijo, me tomó de la cintura y me plantó un beso.

Whoa. Definitivamente lo miré extrañada, esto era algo que no pasaba todos los días. Sí, algo pasaba. ¿Qué día era? Dos de abril, bueno, nada sucedía el dos de abril. —Sasuke-kun… ¿qué sucede?

—No sucede nada, ¿por qué debería suceder algo?

—Olvídalo —me encogí de hombros. Estaba tan cansada y recién era la una de la tarde.

— ¿Almorzaste? —me preguntó.

Negué. —No tuve tiempo, uno de los niños en Pediatría entró en paro, tuvimos que llevarlo de nuevo al quirófano. Aguarda, ¿Sasuke, qué estás haciendo?

—Cocinando… —contestó casualmente mientras sacaba los instrumentos de cocina. Alcé una ceja.

—Sasuke-kun… tú no cocinas.

Silencio.

— ¿Sabes qué? Al diablo —dijo, y revolvió en su bolso y estiró un sobre blanco hacia mí. Sus mejillas estaban furiosamente rojas. —Feliz cumpleaños, atrasado. Como sea… no grites.

Lo tomé, con miedo y emoción a la vez. Sasuke-kun nunca me regala nada, ni siquiera para nuestro aniversario. Plegué el papel, y el cartón platinado me iluminó por completo.

Mi novio me miraba algo nervioso. —Así que… ¿te gusta?

—S-son… las entradas de One Direction.

—Ajá…

Silencio.

— ¡OH POR DIOS, SASUKE-KUN ES EL MEJOR REGALO DEL MUNDO! ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS! —chillaba mientras las lágrimas salían de mis ojos. Me abalancé hacia él, abrazándolo y besándolo por todas partes.

—Sakura, no llores.

Sollozaba sin parar. —Es que estoy muy feliz. ¿Cómo hiciste para conseguirlas? Se acabaron en segundos.

Sasuke-kun me dio mirada de "_yo-lo-puedo-todo_". —Soy un Uchiha, obtengo todo lo que quiero.

—Eres… —ningún insulto salió de mi boca— Un novio increíble…

—Lo sé —dijo. Su ego era más grande que nuestra casa, pero aun así, lo amaba. —Ahora, tengamos sexo.

Una sonrisa malvada se formó en su cara.

* * *

><p><strong>XIV<strong>

— ¡Y entonces en esa parte, Zayn me saludó! ¡¿Lo viste, Sasuke-kun?! ¡FUE EL MEJOR CONCIERTO DEL UNIVERSO! —grité mientras me movía estrepitosamente en asiento del acompañante.

—Claro, Sakura —contestó robóticamente. Yo puse los ojos en blanco.

—Oh por Dios, sí estabas cantando las canciones —rematé.

—No lo hacía —negó completamente mientras movía la cabeza.

—Sí lo hacías. Y te emocionabas cuando Harry se acercaba a nuestro lado, él es el amor de tu vida. Lo sé.

—Ya cállate.

* * *

><p><strong>XV<strong>

—Te estoy diciendo que sí, cerda. Él ama a los chicos, pero está empeñado en decir que no —susurré mientras miraba la puerta del baño. Escuchaba el sonido de la ducha, Sasuke-kun estaba bañándose y yo aproveché para llamar a Ino

Mi amiga resopló a través de la línea. —_A Sai también le gusta, él no tiene ningún problema en decirlo._

—Porque él sí luce como homosexual.

— _¡Oye, no hables así de mi novio! _—gritó.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco. —De acuerdo, pero el orgullo es algo indispensable para Sasuke-kun… al igual que Naruto, creo que ninguno va a confesar que aman a One Direction.

—_Hay que lograrlo._

El sonido de la ducha cesó. —Joder, te llamo mañana.

—_Si lo logras, me cuentas todo, ¿de acuerdo?_

Salió del baño con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, las gotas caían de su cabello. Olvide del panorama que me ofrecía, y fruncí el ceño. —Sasuke-kun… estás mojando el piso. —Él se encogió de hombros, desinteresado y se dirigió a su cajón de ropa interior. — ¿Cuándo vas a admitir que amas a One Direction?

Él se dio la vuelta, con el ceño fruncido y un bóxer en su mano. —No los amo, y es la última vez que te lo digo.

—_Peroperopero_, Sai los ama y no lo niega —refunfuñé arrodillándome en la cama.

—Porque él sí luce como homosexual —dijo soltando la toalla y colocándose la prenda roja. — ¿Acaso yo luzco como homosexual?

Me dio una vista de su cuerpo completo. Mis mejillas se volvieron rojas. —N-no.

— ¿Entonces? —Me crucé de brazos, abrí la cama y me acosté de mala gana, dándole la espalda. —Sakura…

No dije nada. Fingir que estaba enojada con él, era mi parte favorita del día. Sasuke-kun siempre haría algo para que le volviera hablar, quizás antes, cuando estábamos separados, no le importaba. Cuando dimos el gran paso de irnos a vivir juntos, todo había cambiado.

—Sakura, háblame.

Más silencio.

—Sakura, detente con ese estúpido drama ahora.

Me mantuve callada, podía sentir como se exasperaba, hice lo posible para no reír.

—Sakura, maldita sea.

Se tiró encima de mí y me agarró de los hombros, lo vi directamente a los ojos y comencé a reír, descontroladamente. —Eres una…

— Lo siento, es que… deberías haber visto tu cara —dije entre carcajadas.

Él cayó al lado mío. —No te hablaré en décadas.

Era ahora él quien me daba la espalda. Resoplé. —Sasuke-kun…

Nada.

—_Sasucakes._

—No me digas así —protestó.

—Es un nombre bonito para ti —dije mientras mis dedos recorrían sus omóplatos. La piel de Sasuke era color nívea, era suave. Me acerqué y comencé a besar su espalda, vi cómo se tensaba. —Sakura…

Se dio la vuelta y estampó sus labios con los míos. Me subí arriba de él, con una sonrisa. —Ahora, ¿te gusta One Direction?

Él gruñó y cambiamos lugares, ahora me encarcelaba entre sus brazos y yo no dudé en lamer su cuello y mordisquearlo. —No voy a decírtelo.

—Debes decir que sí, y todo habrá acabado —lo tenté.

—Mmm… de acuerdo —susurró quitándome el sostén.

— ¿De acuerdo, qué?

Sasuke rezongó.

—Me gusta One Direction.

Sonreí complacida. —Buen chico.

—Ahora cállate y hagamos el amor como es debido.

Pero me quedé en el molde mientras hacía un camino de besos hasta mi abdomen. Algo se me estaba olvidando…

—Sasuke-kun…

—Hn.

— ¿Has escuchado a Justin Bieber?

**FIN.**

* * *

><p>Estoy trabajando en la continuación de Anatomía...<p>

¡No me maten! Esto es algo que surgió que mientras revisaba archivos viejos y meh XDD

Espero que les haya gustado, y si es así, DEJEN UN REVIEW. Los favs no hacen nada, saben(?)

Byebye.

Misa.


End file.
